


the 1

by eviesthirlwzll



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, hello its been a while, thats it i still suck at tags, this is angst. just. angst, this is converted from my other fic (which isn't mevie obviously), yes i took this from the 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviesthirlwzll/pseuds/eviesthirlwzll
Summary: " but it would've been fun, if you would've been the one. "
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	the 1

It was exactly seven in the evening when Evie boarded the bus home to Auradon, plugging in her earbuds as she played some music from her phone, leaning on the window as she placed her bag beside her. I mean, she didn't buy two tickets for nothing.

It's been months since she went home, avoiding the chance to see someone she was way too familiar with when clearly she hasn't moved on completely yet. She didn't really have the balls to see her again despite it being nearly a year since they last saw each other.

And it still stings her. She tried drinking, she even tried whatever the hell Jay tried to smoke. She tried forgetting everything by letting herself loose but she'd always end up waking up alone, wishing that she's still beside her. That she never left her.

She closes her eyes for a brief moment, praying to whoever was up there that the blonde won't be at their hometown when she arrives. But in the back of her mind, she was still kind of hoping that she was there. That maybe she's waiting for her so she could apologize.

Evie didn't even realize she's been sat inside the bus for nearly an hour until they stopped at a bus stop, opening her eyes to see who got down and was about to go inside, her eyes nearly fell out of its sockets when she sees a blonde, sitting down on the bus stop bench with her nose buried in a book.

She swore to herself that it was Mal she saw until the blonde looked up, dismissing whatever she saw.

Sighing, she slumps back on her seat as she thinks of Mal. Think of her like she always does.

  
  


**_[ I thought I saw you at the bus stop, I didn't though. ]_ **

  
  


It's not like Evie was expecting her to come, you know?

I mean, okay, she gets it, Mal was her "girlfriend," as her family would call her. She scoffs just thinking about it. _Girlfriend my ass_ . She's nothing but her best friend that occasionally takes her on dates, maybe gives her kisses, you know, _regular_ best friend stuff.

"Hey, Eves, why the long face?" Jay asks as he puts an arm around the brunette, offering her a drink as Carlos rubs her back in circles, watching her quietly before smirking. "It's Mal, isn't it?"

At the mention of the blonde's name, Jay laughs, clutching his stomach as Carlos raises an eyebrow, "Why would she be upset that Mal isn't here?"

"She's her girlfriend of course she'd be upset." Carlos points out, starting yet another playful argument with the other boy as Jay straightens, "And? It's not like she was here for my birthday last year."

"Jay, how could she be at your birthday last year when you broke her ankle?" Carlos asks incredulously as Evie’s jaw drops, "Wait, that was _you?_ She told me she fell off a tree!"

Glaring at the freckled boy, Jay huffs, crossing his arms as he tries to explain what really happened, "You see, I told her not to go out at three in the damn morning because she's "going somewhere," so I had to pull her back up from her window. I kinda let her go."

Evie tries to suppress her smile, knowing exactly where Mal was supposed to go during that time. Grinning, Carlos pulls her in a hug, "See, you're smiling now! Forget about Mal, I'm sure she'd have something up her sleeve for you."

Carlos had a point at that, maybe Mal had a surprise for her or maybe Mal had a reason.

Only, she was wrong. Mal had nothing.

Or so Evie thought.

  
  


**_[ I guess you never know, never know. And if you wanted me, you really should've showed. ]_ **

  
  


"Mal, where the hell are you taking me?" Evie giggles as the blonde wraps her hands around the girl's face, covering her eyes completely that she had no idea where the hell they were going.

The blonde could only laugh and shake her head as she pressed her hands firmly against the brunette's eyes. Yet, she was still careful not to hurt her. That's the last thing she wanted to do.

"Just keep still. I promise we're nearly there!" She replies excitedly as she leads the way. Evie could feel the terrain change from being grassy and rough to being smooth and flat.

Mal moves away from her, removing her hands from Evie’s eyes. "You can open them now." She mumbles, waiting for her reaction.

Seeing Evie gasp in shock as her eyes widened was such a blessing to the blonde. The way her eyes lit up, the way her smile beamed brighter than the sun above them. She was perfect. Everything seemed perfect.

The other girl explores the small floor they were on. Watching the waves from the lake beneath them, the table set up in such a fancy manner, the view of the waterfall and the trees. It was so breathtakingly gorgeous that she didn't have any words to tell.

"Do you like it?" Mal asks nervously, wringing her hands together as she gets closer to the brunette, wishing, hoping, _praying_ that she liked it.

"I don't like it, Mal." She mutters, crouching down and wading her hand through the cold lake water as Mal frowns, turning back around, Evie wraps her arms around the blonde's neck, "I love it."

Everything else disappeared and everything else felt surreal. They were something. Between them, there was something. Twenty years old and both in love.

"Can I wish on this lake?" She whispers, nuzzling her head on the blonde's chest as she laughs, already tossing a penny on the lake.

"What did you wish for?" Asks the brunette, tearing herself away from the blonde as Mal smiles, eyes never leaving the girl before her.

_"You."_

  
  


**_[ But we were something, don't you think so? Roaring twenties, tossing pennies in the pool. ]_ **

  
  


"You're cheesy." Evie laughs, shaking her head as she reaches inside her pockets, taking a seat on the floor as she watches the lake before her.

Mal chuckles, crouching beside her as she watches the brunette close her eyes, a smile slowly making its way to her face before she throws her pennies on the lake.

Evie could have wished for anything. Success, happiness, _a perfect life._

But she doesn't. She wishes for something that was far from perfection. She wishes for the blonde girl beside her, eyes closed with a cheeky smile painted on her lips as she nearly fell onto the body of water in front of them.

She'd rather have Mal fall into a muddy patch, lead her to unknown places, hold her hand when she's terrified of a little rain than to not have her. She'd be willing to throw everything away because she'd rather have nothing than to not have Mal beside her.

It's cheesy, I know, but she closes her eyes once more, holding the clunky metal rounds in her hands as she takes a deep breath.

"I don't know who the hell I'm wishing to but please, let Mal be the one for me. That's all I'm ever going to ask. Let her be my happily ever after." She says to herself before throwing the coins in the lake. 

**_[ And if my wishes came true, it would've been you. ]_ **

The blonde watches the girl with a smile as she sits on the chair, filling her mouth happily with the dish Mal made earlier.

While Evie might've been the girl of many people's dreams mostly because of her appearance, Mal knew what was beyond that. She wasn't just the prettiest girl in their senior year, she was also the smartest.

She wasn't just that one girl who got accepted into Dragon Hall, Sherwood University and the Royal Academy (she refused all the offers too, by the way), she's that one girl who stayed up late at night just so she could be one step closer into achieving her dreams. Evie wasn't also that one girl in their college cheer squad who sings, she's a literal angel on earth.

"Do I have some dirt on my face? Why are you staring at me like that?" She asks consciously, frantically wiping her face when Mal stops her, laughing.

"Nothing. You just looked beautiful, that's all." She answers with a smile, blushing, hiding her face from the blonde, Evie mumbles a small "thank you," under her breath.

In other words, you could call Evie a dork. An awkward human being. To Mal though, she isn't. She's fun. She's happiness turned into a person. She was something, someone, she had always dreamed of spending the rest of her whole life with.

"Oh how I hope you'd be the one, E." She whispers to herself, closing her eyes for a moment before staring at the woman before her again. She really hopes, she wishes that she'd be the one. Who knows? It might be fun.

**_[ But it would've been fun, if you would've been the one. ]_ **

You see, Evie has a reason why she won't open any of her social media apps. Seeing Mal doing well without her is just one of them.

She honestly forgot to block her or even just unfollow her after their breakup. She drowned herself in work, maybe even parties, drinking, nearly into drugs but even the person who made her nearly try it (the person was Jay if that wasn't made clear earlier) backed out at the last second.

She tried to forget that she even existed but clearly that wasn't enough because at the end of the day, no matter how hard she tries, she'd always end up haunting her with her ridiculously charming smile, her annoying emerald green eyes and her just _existing_.

She lets out a frustrated shout as she closes her phone, tossing it away on her bed as she places her head down, casually banging it on the desk until Carlos pulls her up, turning her chair to face him and Jay who were now seated on the brunette's bed.

"So, you saw, didn't you?" Jay asks slowly with a sad smile as Evie nods her head sadly, "It's my fault, really. I should've unfollowed her before ditching all my accounts." She mumbles, inwardly blaming herself because yeah, it is her fault.

Carlos sighs, biting back his tongue before actually agreeing to her. She did have a point, to be honest, so agreeing to it isn't a surprise.

The girl laughs dryly after that as tears began welling up in her eyes. "This is ridiculous." She sniffs, wiping it furiously as her two friends take their places on either side of her, "She's out there, doing good on her own. Doing cool shit, having adventures, and here I am, still hung up on her."

She tried forgetting the blonde but no matter what she does, she'd just end up dreaming of the blonde having those adventures. The only difference was that she was with her instead of doing it alone.

**_[ I have this dream you're doing cool shit, having adventures on your own. ]_ **

The blonde stares up at the starry sky, gripping her phone with one hand while holding her chest on the other. She honestly thought that forgetting was easy. That maybe, spending some time alone was a great idea.

It wasn't. It's not like she can still escape her thoughts. Most especially when she's alone. In the middle of nowhere, watching the starry sky above her as she wished that she was somewhere else with someone. _Someone specific._

Maybe someone with dark brown hair, a joyous laugh, a contagious smile that reaches her beautiful brown eyes. She's longing for someone who could bring her a sense of comfort, who makes her feel like _home_ wherever she is.

That someone specific is really just Evie, to be honest. And she tried denying that, refusing to believe that no matter how hard they both try she'd always end up wanting her and her only.

She was so caught up refusing to believe herself that she didn't even realize the date. She laughs bitterly, shaking her head as she sits upright, closing her eyes and thinking of the time she and Evie were still together.

_It wasn't unusual, you know? Staying up late until four in the morning as they lie down on the brunette's roof, watching the stars and the moon above them as they silently wish on every ball of gas that's passed._

_"E, how long are— do you know how long we're together now?" She asks out of curiosity. Time wasn't really a thing between them. Honestly, they felt like they've known each other for so long they aren't even sure if it's been years or months. There's just no in between._

_Evie laughs, moving closer to the blonde as she leans her head on the crook of Mal’s neck, "I honestly don't know and I don't plan to know. All that matters to me is that every single day with you matters to me."_

_"And you call me cheesy." Mal smirks, placing a kiss on top of the brunette's head. At that point, it honestly didn't matter anymore as long as they were making every moment count._

**_[ We never painted by the numbers, baby, but we were making it count. ]_ **

Mal stares at her. So, that was it.

Just like that. Gone. Everything.

"E, I don't get it? What— what the hell do you mean? We're done? That's it?" The blonde asks incredulously, chasing the brunette across the halls of her flat, stopping her by putting her hands on her shoulders. Evie refuses to look her in the eye.

It's as if her world began to crumble down, everything slowed, everything disappeared. Including the previously happy mood she had when Evie told her to come down. Mal was supposed to ask her something.

She even bought flowers for it.

"M, please. It's over. Just go." She replies, still refusing to answer the blonde as she tries to push her off. Mal doesn't give up. She never will.

"But why, Evie? Give me one goddamn reason why I should walk out that door right now."

"Because we're falling out of love and you're just too delusional to admit it!" Evie yells, a wrecked sob escaping her lips as she stares at Mal. The blonde didn't speak, the blonde didn't show any emotions as Evie moved away.

_That was a lie._

They weren't falling out of love, honestly, they were at the peak of their relationship. But that's exactly it. They could be deemed as the greatest love out there right now but that scares Evie.

It scares her that maybe tonight, today, Mal treats her and loves her like she's the only woman in the world but forgets her the day after.

It scares her that Mal’s treating her right. _Too right_. That she can't level with her or pay her back. It scares her that she won't be able to love Mal the same way the blonde loves her.

Evie watches the blonde back away, shaking her head in dismay as she wipes her tears with one hand, the other reaching into her pocket as she takes her hand. "I love you. And I won't stop loving you. I hope you know that.”

And just like that, they are over. She was out of the door in no time.

They're over. And Evie could only blame herself for it.

  
  


**_[ You know the greatest loves of all time are over now. ]_ **

  
  


Fast forward a couple years and here they were. Mal sat on her chair uncomfortably, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently as she willed herself not to run away. Not to break down.

It's been years since their breakup, five to be exact, not that she's counting and it's been a few months since Evie texted her a "hello !" complete with all the smileys, emojis and everything.

She thought they've healed. Or at least that Evie has. I mean, she wouldn't have been sitting here right now, on the front row right beside Jay. She wouldn't be able to call her “E,” again like everything else was right in the world they didn’t break up.

Mal winces at the memory, shaking her head as she the "what if's," came cascading into her mind.

What if she didn't leave? What if she didn't walk out that door like Evie told her to. What if she waited, stayed, held her and asked her to marry her right then and there instead of holding back?

What if she was the one and she let Evie slip away from her grasp when she had her? What if. Maybe, just _maybe_ , everything would be different. 

* * *

Evie stares at herself in front of the mirror, fixing her hair as she takes quick, ragged breaths. Unable to believe that she's here. That she's managed to do everything on her own, that she's managed to have Mal at the same place as her without breaking down.

She honestly can't believe the fact that she got the courage to send her a text and fix their friendship right there. Yeah, their _friendship_.

Not once did they ever bring up their relationship, romantically speaking, and neither did Carlos and Jay. For all they knew, they were just friends, that's it. And they were fine with that.

Or at least she thought she was fine with it until she saw the ring on her finger. It wasn't hers, it wasn't Mal’s either. It— It belonged to someone she didn't want to spend her whole life with.

"I hate it here." She chuckles dryly, leaning back on her chair as she closes her eyes, refusing to look at herself in the mirror as questions pop inside her mind, one by one, slowly making her regret her decision more.

Questions like, "What if I didn't tell her to leave?" or "What if I wasn't scared?" usually pop in her mind and she'd brush it off. Push it in the back of her mind like she always does. This time— this time she doesn't.

No matter how hard she tries ignoring it, no matter how many questions she throws on top of it. It doesn't leave her mind.

She can't escape the thought of Mal’s smile, her arms wrapped around her waist as she holds her hand. She can't escape her. She can't escape loving her no matter how hard she tries.

**_[ If one thing had been different, would everything be different today? ]_ **

At the sound of the doors opening, Mal braces herself, standing up from her seat as she sets her eyes on the now opened entrance of the venue.

She tried her best not to crumble, really, not to break down, not to run away, not to yell, "It should've been me!" in the middle of the procession. She stops her feelings, pushing them down before Evie even comes to view.

When she does, however, her world stops. She stares as the brunette turns to her, giving her an uneasy smile that was all too familiar to the blonde.

And—and everything just changes after that. The air was knocked out of her lungs, everyone else disappeared and all she could see was Evie, staring back at her, smiling, both hands on the bouquet of flowers.

All she could think of was how lucky that bastard at the altar was. Hell, Evie doesn't even love the bloke. Or at least, that's what she likes to think. They wouldn't get married if it wasn't arranged by Evie’s mother anyways.

She takes a seat once they are told to and she holds back her tears, frowning, pinching herself with one hand as she holds Carlos’ hand on the other. The boy squeezes her, telling her that it'll be okay silently.

She wanted to laugh bitterly at that, putting her head down, doing her best not to yell the words, "I object!" at the top of her lungs so she and Evie could run away together.

Mal scoffs at herself silently, _as if she'd run away with her._

So, all she could do was sit tight and regret every moment that led her here bitterly.

It honestly would've been nice if it was her up there with Evie. She could've been the one.

**_[ And it would've been sweet, if it could've been me. ]_ **

All Evie could do was hold her breath as the doors opened. At least a hundred pairs of eyes were on her, watching her walk, watching her marry the supposed man of her dreams.

_As if._

No offense to Jay but she'd rather marry him while drunk than to be stuck with the man on the altar for the rest of her life. Hell, she'd honestly marry the first person that says hi to her in the middle of a club.

But she can't really do anything now, can she? She can't just run off, maybe take Jay, Carlos and even Mal with her. But that'd be nice. Just the four of them, maybe somewhere around the world, living in a small apartment.

It sounds like it sucks but they'd be happy. She knows they will be. And that's all that matters.

Her daydreams about their happiness stops when she actually walks past them and— and this sounds bad to say on her own wedding day but her heart stops at the sight of Mal.

Her blonde locks falling perfectly on her shoulders, stopping just beneath her chest as she donned the white bodysuit Uma had forced on to her.

(She wanted to wear a suit, said that she'd look better than Evie’s future husband. Evie only denied because she knew it would be true.)

She sends her a smile, hoping she'd break and maybe take her hand as they run away but she doesn't. She just stands there, staring at her in such awe that it makes her chest hurt.

No one else can look at her like that. Only Mal was able to look at her like that.

She reaches the altar and she holds her hands together tighter, fumbling with the ring on her finger as she takes one last look at Mal.

Hell, it would've been really fun if she was the one.

But sadly, she wasn’t.

**_[ But it would've been fun, if you would've been the one. ]_ **


End file.
